The Meddlesome Lesbian
by mortykins
Summary: One day, one of Max's friends from America transfers. The presence of this new friend spurs Tyson and Kai to actually think about where they fall, and how they feel for each other. please hold on till later chapters, this plot needs setting up TyKa
1. Step 1: Meet the lesbian

**Title:** The Meddlesome Lesbian

**Series:** Beyblade

**Pairing:** TyKa; implied MaxRick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, it is copyright of HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA/HASBRO, BEYBLADE PROJECT, TV TOKYO, Nelvana

**Warning:** Boy love; don't like, don't read. end of story.

* * *

"Man! It's such a nice day out. Why are we stuck here?" Tyson groaned from his slumped position on his desk beside the window.

"Oh come on Tyson! If we weren't in class you would be at home snacking on something, or still asleep." Max scolded.

As the two were bickering, the bell rang. The pair noticed that the rest of their group wasn't present. Except for Hilary and Chief (whose rooms were different), they should all have been there.

"Hey…where's Kai?" Tyson asked. "He's never late."

"Speaking of which, Ray isn't here either…" Max looked up at the door just in time to see their two friends walk through it. "Oh wait, there they are!"

Tyson pouted at the fact that the two weren't marked as "late" since the teacher wasn't there yet. "How come whenever you two are late, you don't get in trouble?"

Ray smirked at Tyson's ire. "Our lockers were giving us strife, so we went to the office. Mrs. Tobin is there by the way, with a new student."

Kai plopped down next to his blonde friend. "I think she's a transfer student from the states. I heard a bit of her voice and she sounds like she isn't from here, accent is way off. Actually, come to think of it, she sounds a little similar to you, Max…More so when you first got here."

"A little similar?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, she does sound like you Max, maybe she's from New York too." Ray added.

As Max tried to gripe about his "New Yorker" accent, the teacher walked in with the new student that Kai and Ray had been talking about. She was taller than the teacher (which wasn't too impressive as Mrs. Tobin was short anyway). She had short, dirty blonde hair, a boyish look about her, and seemed like one of those people you shouldn't even try to mess with.

"Class, listen up! We have a new student joining us today. This is Valerie Russ. She's an exchange student from America. Valerie, you can take that open seat next to Mr. Tate over by the window."

Valerie's eyes perked up at the last name and she scanned the room for the blonde she knew only too well. She nodded politely to the teacher and moved across the room to sit where she was directed. "Hi Maxie." She said with a wink as she sat down, Mrs. Tobin starting the lesson.

"Val! You never said you were transferring here!" Max looked shocked at the sight of his old friend from home.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Tate?" Mrs. Tobin sneered, not appreciating being interrupted.

Max jumped in his seat. "N-no Mrs. Tobin!"

Mrs. Tobin continued with her lesson as the Bladebreakers looked around at each other, confused at Max and Valerie knowing each other, but determining that it would have to wait till lunch to find out how.

* * *

"So Maxie, you have to introduce me to your friends!" Valerie said as the two were getting food.

"I will, I will. We eat outside when it's nice out." Max finished getting his food. "They are so confused at the fact that we know each other."

Max led Valerie outside to where the group was sitting. Along with Tyson, Ray, and Kai, Hilary and Chief joined the rowdy group for lunch, occupying one of the larger round picnic tables. Max and Valerie were raving about some old thing they used to like when they arrived at the table.

"Hey guys! Valerie, this is the gang. Guys, this is Valerie." Max said curtly as he plopped down next to Kai, Valerie taking up the seat beside him. "More specifically, this is Kai, Ray, Hilary, Chief, and Tyson is on your right."

Valerie smiled, nodding a hello to the group. Before she could say something, Hilary jumped in. "Tyson filled me in on this morning, how the hell do you know each other!"

Max and Valerie looked at each other quickly, with smile plastered on their faces. "You want to explain Val?"

"Sure, why not." Valerie began. "We knew each other because of this camp thing we would do each year as kids. I was one of those shy kids who never talked to anyone I didn't know but Max made sure I talked to him." Max snickered at the memory. "Anyway, we kept talking after we became too old for the camp. As Judy began assembling the All Stars, I came along for the ride. I was so upset when Maxie went away with his dad." She made an overly dramatic anguished face. "Since before Max left, I had always wanted to study abroad and this past year I got into a program that dumped me here."

Max jumped in, "I knew she was coming to Japan, but I didn't know that she was coming to this school. You would have known if I knew she was coming here."

"So you've been friends for years?" Kai inquired. "He's never said anything about you."

"Kai, that's rude! You never throw a friend under the bus like that!" Tyson sniped.

"I know." Valerie responded.

"You do?" Tyson eased off.

"I never really talked about him to my friends back home either. It just never came up in conversation."

"Fair enough." Kai nodded.

Hilary, happy to have another girl in the group, continued the conversation. "So Valerie, what are you like?"

"What kind of question is that?" Valerie was confused.

"I mean, what are your interests, your hobbies, etc. Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"Ah. That's what you meant. I don't have a boyfriend, the whole "liking guys" thing never quite worked out for me. I have a girlfriend though. She's sweet. Max has met her." Hilary looked stunned for a moment. "As for hobbies, I guess I like Rubik's Cubes…and animals…"

Hilary couldn't get past what Valerie had said. "So wait, you're a lesbian?"

"Yeah."

"…oh."

The group fell silent at the awkward tension that seemed to form between Valerie and Hilary. Valerie glanced at Max with a look that said "did I just say something I shouldn't have?" Before the moment became too awkward, Hilary's expression went from shocked to curious.

"So you and Max never dated?"

Valerie and Max shared a glance before they burst out laughing. Max was the first to regain himself. "No! Oh no! We never did anything like that!"

"I've been gay for as long as I can remember!" Valerie inputted. "Max was actually the one who helped me figure out that I was gay…you know, in the "he was the friend who talked me through it" type help."

Now that the tension was broken between the girls, the group ended the lunch period with a laugh. During lunch, Valerie's eyes kept wandering to Kai and Tyson. She had noticed Kai repeatedly looking over at the other boy. Looking up, he had met her gaze, and diverted his eyes immediately. Tyson seemed to love instigating Kai, saying things, making faces, and being an overall nudge. During class, he would be the first to correct him, or to scold him when he did something stupid. In the small amount of time that she had interacted with them, she noticed something. In her opinion, they acted like an old married couple; one that bickered all the time. She made a mental note to talk to Max about it later.

* * *

"Dad I'm back! And I brought a friend!" Max shouted as they entered his father's store.

A hearty chuckle was heard from the doorway behind the counter. "You know you don't have to announce when you bring over a friend Maxie-" Taro Tate faltered as he walked to the counter, spying Valerie standing behind Max. "Valerie! What are you doing in Japan?" He walked around the counter to give her a brief hug.

"I'm here as an exchange student. I'm going to Max's school for the time being." Valerie smiled.

"This is great! I've heard Maxie here staying up late talking to you. Now he can go to bed early!" He said with a laugh, the two teens shortly joining in. "Ok now, you two go on up. I have to finish up in the back room before any customers come in."

"Ok dad." Max signalled Valerie to follow him.

"See you Mr. Tate!" Valerie jogged up the stairs after Max.

As soon as the door to Max's room was closed, Valerie wasted no time talking about his friends. "So, Kai and Tyson."

Max gave her a confused look. "What about them?"

"Are they close? Are they dating? You know!"

Max was startled at his friend's question. "They aren't even gay to my knowledge." He avoided eye contact.

"That's a pity. They look so great together. And I don't know if you noticed it, but they can't keep their eyes off of each other. Kai can't seem to stop himself from slipping into some comment about Tyson or something he said. Seriously, they want each other!"

Max laughed it off awkwardly, "I doubt that. They hate each other. They have since they first met."

"I call BS! They want to bone, I'm telling you! Watch them interact with each other."

Max simply rolled his eyes. "You are ridiculous."

Valerie pouted. "Hey, who was it who noticed a particular someone has a major crush on Rick Anderson?" Max's face went beet red.

"Fair enough."

Max pondered as he plopped down on the bed. "Actually, if you put it that way, and coming from you, it is a little more believable."

"Speaking of, when are you going to tell them you're gay?"

Max went silent, shifting his gaze to the floor. "It never really came up in conversation…I mean, I know they aren't homophobes or anything like that…"

"You have to tell them eventually. I mean, Hilary thought that we were together at one point and she only knew me for 15 minutes! Not even!"

"Fine! I will…eventually. Just drop it, please? We have some catching up to do."

* * *

Morty here! I had been wanting to write something for TyKa since FOREVER. Thanks to Warfang and Akkain for betaing this! lots of love 3


	2. Step 2: The plan, preparation begins

It's been two weeks since Valerie Ross transferred. To anyone on the outside, they would have thought she had been there the entire time. She herself has started to figure out some things about the Bladebreakers that they didn't quite know themselves. You see, Valerie was that strange individual who can observe very small interactions and figure out what they mean and the person's intentions behind them. Since the first day she transferred, she knew something was there between Tyson and Kai, even though Max swore to her, "They hate each other." She kept a close eye on them, noting whenever they would start an argument or try to sneak some sort of physical contact in. On a usual day, Tyson would pick on something Kai would say, they would banter back and forth, and one of them would end up fake wrestling the other. Small things like that.

After she mentioned something to Max, he started noticing these things too. Valerie has finally gotten fed up with waiting for them to do something.

"Max, if we don't do _something_ they will never, ever get together." Valerie huffed from her spot on his bed.

"What are we supposed to do? They are too stubborn to do any of this on their own. Kai has too much damn pride and Tyson probably thinks Kai hates him." Max replied.

"Then why don't we set them up?" She stated nonchalantly.

Max gave her a wary look, "You really think you can handle these two?"

"I got you and Rick together, didn't I?" Max blushed at the memory. "If I can get Rick Anderson to give up his damn pride and confess to you, I can get those two nitwits to do it."

Max was still hung up at the memory of how Valerie got Rick and him together. She was devious, he can give her that. She basically tricked the two into going on a date together then convinced his mom that they should room together when the All Stars went to a tournament. He knew she planned that part because she conveniently got him slightly tipsy and got him to slip that he had a thing for a certain dorky, blonde teammate.

Max regained himself. "In truth, I never would have acted on my feelings if you hadn't gotten involved."

"Then think of it this way, Tyson is you and Kai is Rick. It's really easy if you start constructing the puzzle."

"You better not use alcohol on either of them." Max glared at her.

"Don't worry Maxie! I won't do anything like that." She smirked. "So how about we get them to admit to us first before we get started?"

"What the hell are you planning?"

"The first thing we need is for Kai to screw his pride. I have learned a thing or two since you left Maxie."

"If I were Kai I would be scared right now."

"Yes, he should be."

* * *

"Hey Kai!" Valerie called as the class was packing up to go.

Kai looked up from his bag. "Hey Val, what's up?"

"Maxie and I were going to study for our Biology test after school. Since Tyson and Ray have family business to tend to, want to join us?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey, where is Max? He bolted out the door right when the bell rang."

"He had to get something from a teacher. He'll meet us at his dad's shop."

"Great. Let's go."

The two of them walked to Mr. Tate's shop, pleasantly conversing about random topics, Valerie making sure to avoid the topic of Tyson, but bringing up things that could be connected to him as a final test for Kai. He passed with flying colours. Every time Valerie mentioned something that could be connected to Tyson, Kai connected the two. _Oh, he's in deep. _Valerie thought, a giant grin spreading to her face.

Mr. Tate greeted the two as they walked in the shop. "Hey Val, Kai. Where's Maxie?"

"He's on his way Mr. Tate. He was getting something from a teacher. We are going to go study for a test."

"Ok, have fun studying." He waved them off as he went back to stocking up some items behind the counter.

On their way up the stairs, they hear the door open, followed by a quick "Hi dad, bye dad." from Max. He goes to run up the stairs when he sees them.

"Hey guys." He continues to walk up to his room.

"Hey. That was quick." Valerie prodded.

"Yeah well, Mr. Holdsworth knew I was coming. Let's get to studying!" He said as he flung the door open, followed by flinging himself onto the bed.

"You're ridiculous Max." Kai smirked as he plopped onto the floor next to the foot of the bed, rummaging through his backpack for his books.

The afternoon goes on, the three of them studying hard. Every once in a while, Valerie would slip in some sort of inappropriate joke about whatever they were doing. They bantered, and joked about various things when they determined they needed a break. Valerie wouldn't give up a chance to test Kai's feelings for Tyson, each time Kai didn't disappoint. Eventually they were interrupted by Mr. Tate.

"Hey Max? Can you come help me with something downstairs real quick?"

"Yeah, sure." He hopped off the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed, Valerie made her move. "So when are you going to ask him out?"

He blushed a few shades of red. "A-ask out who?"

"Tyson of course."

"Wh-what!" He stuttered. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about." He crossed his arms and stared at the wall, away from Valerie.

"I see how you look at him." Valerie states, hopping off the bed and sitting next to him. Kai couldn't quite figure out the tone of her voice. "You've been wanting him for a while." He finally turns and looks at her briefly before looking away again. "I know how you've been instigating arguments with him, creating an excuse for his attention to be only on you, starting wrestling matches just so you can be physically close to him."

Kai draws his knees up into his chest, resting his head on his knees. "He doesn't feel the same." He muttered.

"What?"

"He doesn't feel the same." He spoke louder. "Even if he did, he's too good for me. I'm not right for him. I never treated him nicely when we were younger. Why would he like me now?"

"So you do like him?"

Kai raised his head to look Valerie in the face. "Yeah." He said as he looked away again.

As Valerie went to say something, Max came back. He saw the strange looks on Kai and Valerie's face. "What are we talking about?"

Valerie perked up at the question. "Kai's undying love for Tyson."

Kai jumped at her response, smacking her in the arm.

"So, when _are_ you asking him out?"

"Wait, what?" Kai had officially been confused by the pair.

"I've known ever since Valerie picked up on it. She honestly thought you two were together the day she met you."

Kai shot a look at Valerie, then looked back to Max "So…you're cool with me…being gay?"

"Yep! I am too."

"Again, what? Since when? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I could ask the same thing Hiwatari and I guess I have been as long as Valerie has been. We helped each other figure it out. I like someone back home in New York."

"You mean you're _with_ someone back home." Valerie corrected.

Max turned a few shades of red.

"So you've been dating someone this whole time and you never told us?" Kai asked, blindsided by the statement.

"Well, I mean, Valerie kind of set us up, but we haven't made it _completely_ official yet."

"Are you going to tell me who? I bet it's someone I know from how you are acting about it."

Max sat there in silence, turning deep red. Valerie chimed in since Max was silent. "It's Rick Anderson."

Kai's jaw dropped at the name. "Rick!"

Max bit his lip. "Yeah, it's been going since the summer. We haven't made it official yet because we are just trying the water now, we might make it official after I go home this winter break but that's all beside the point! The subject at hand is you and Tyson!" Max desperately wanted the conversation away from him.

"Yes, Kai, we have to do something about you two. I have to admit, it's been painful watching you two not together. It's so obvious that you two want each other."

"Look, I don't know if he even likes me too."

"We can get that out of him."

"Nononononono! You leave me out of this Valerie." Max protested.

"Oh hell no, you are my partner in crime through and through."

"I appreciate this but really-"

"No buts." Valerie scolded. "You are going to ask him out on a proper date. If not, we will do it for you."

"Seriously dude, you don't want that." Max added. "You don't know what she's capable of. She is one meddlesome lesbian."

Kai looked up at the clock. "Oh shoot! I need to leave. I told Chief 'd meet with him to go over some team tactics and blade specs. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He started gathering his books. "And Valerie, I am saying this now. You scare me just a little. In a good way, but you still scare me."

"I'll make sure you and Tyson live happily ever after!" She called after him.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" He closed the door with a slight smile.

They waited for a little bit, listening to Kai say goodbye to Max's dad, then the door closing behind him.

"So what the hell are you plotting?"

"We, as in you, are going to get it out of Tyson that he likes Kai."

"…I don't like where I think this is going."

"I think it's time to tell the group you like dudes."

"I was afraid of that."

"Look, Kai warmed up when he heard you liked Rick. I bet you Tyson is the curious type and I bet you that he would ask you things about your sexuality. When he does, try to pull it out of him Valerie style."

"How do you even know that's going to work?"

"Never doubt the master, young one. I bet you, this will work."

* * *

I do so love plotting! ;} Kai should be scared! Warfang as my beta! loves them! I am enjoying this plot like it's my job!

Morty out! :}


End file.
